


Torturous

by ObsidianRye



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Torture, Violence, a little fluff, its from the pov of some random, late night/early morning writing, ryan gets emotional, this is just raywood trash honestly, this ship will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRye/pseuds/ObsidianRye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff sticks Ray with Ryan on a torture session. Neither men are very happy. At least for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous

**Author's Note:**

> This is short a little one shot I wrote while I'm supposed to be sleeping. It's a little eh in the beginning but it gets better. At least I think it does. Anyway, enjoy some blatant Raywood. Enjoy!

I could hear them through the heavy metal door. I could hear them arguing. I could just barely make out their words. I wish I hadn’t. They made me tremble where I sat, struggling against the heavy tape wrapped around and around my wrists and ankles. I couldn’t remember how I got there. I couldn’t remember how I got to that room, empty except for the chair I was restrained to and a vaguely threatening, covered tray.. I couldn’t remember anything past a sudden flash of a black skull. A sickening feeling warped my insides.

“Seriously, Geoff!” I heard a voice exclaim, annoyed. I eyed the door nervously as it continued. “You’re sticking me with Vagadick over here?”

“Ray,” A stern voice responded, presumably Geoff, raising his volume to be heard over the muffle of chatter. It sounded like the man was exasperated, “You know how this works. One of us stays here, just to be safe, while the rest of us go back to the safehouse and clean up whatever mess was made.”

“Yeah, but why me?” The first voice, Ray, spoke again, a hint of distress laid under the annoyance in his voice. Suddenly the voices stopped as the sound of metal against metal filled the air around me. Someone unlocked the door. 

“Just get it over with,” The second voice commanded. There was a brief moment where the muffled sounds of conversation restarted but it faded away. When it was silent again the door began to slide open. I froze, my struggles to free myself ended abruptly. In walked two men. The air in my lungs died as I watched them walk towards me.

The first man was terrifying. He stalked towards me like some kind of predator. His face was covered by a black skull mask and he wore a leather jacket that stretched across his shoulders. He moved at a meandering pace, and I could feel his eyes on me, digging into me. The second man however looked like some teenager, but there was something distinctly off putting about him. He was hispanic looking, with glasses and a beanie on his head. He wore a purple hoodie and held a DS loosely in one hand. He must have been Ray. He looked me over once before watching the other man with a roll of his eyes. 

“You rent a giant storage unit just for torturing people? What is this, the biggest one they have? Fucking creepy dude,” Ray said to the first guy critically, scrutinizing his surroundings. The other man glanced behind his shoulder briefly from where he stood in front of the tray, blocking it from my view.  

“Second biggest.” 

“Right, right,” The kid laughed humorlessly. “Wouldn’t want to go overboard.” The first man shook his head, doing something at the tray. Clinks of metal against metal echoed in my head.

“Just fucking hurry up man, I wanna go home,” Ray said, snapping open his pink DS, letting arcadey music into the atmosphere. I almost smiled at how ridiculous it seemed. Almost. The first one turned to him slowly, head tilted. 

“Really,” He said, incredulously. “Can’t you turn that down or something?”

“Fine.” Ray fiddled with his device briefly, lowering the volume so the music could just barely still be heard. 

“Are you serious.” The kid shrugged. “This is ridiculous. Just be quiet for once, please.”

“Fuck off, Ryan.” The first man, Ryan, took a few steps to move himself in front of the kid. He was shaking his head, a slow exhale of air could be heard from behind his mask. 

There was a tense moment of silence before Ryan spoke. “Just- be quiet.”

There was no reply from the younger man, but Ryan must’ve seen something in his expression because he sighed deeply before speaking again. “Please?”

Finally the faint arcade music was cut off abruptly and Ray trudged away from Ryan, leaning against the legs of the medical tray. That was when I caught a glimpse of the kind of things Ryan stored there. There was an extensive array of tools, all meant to inflict pain on whoever Ryan deemed fit. Me. 

I wasn’t able to tear my gaze away. I had began trembling in my seat, sweating against my bonds. Panic was boiling over in my veins and I couldn’t comprehend what was surely going to happen to me. 

“Hello there,” A deep voice purred. I ripped my stare from the tools and my gaze fell on the black skull mask again. He was standing a few feet from my chair, but he might as well have been choking me as I struggled to breath. 

“It’s Avender right? Nick Avender?” He knew my name. Of course he knew my name. I froze, not able to even blink as he stared at me. 

He took a step forward, tilting his head, “I asked you a question Mr. Avender. I would rather like it if you could answer me. So I’m asking again, your name is Nick Avender, correct?”

Ryan was just within arm’s reach now and my throat went dry. I glanced over at the kid and saw he was playing his game like he was bored. I shook my head violently. I didn’t want to die. Panic bubbled up in my throat and threatened to spill vomit over my lips. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Ryan sighed, shaking his head as he started circling me. “I don’t like when people lie to me. It makes me  _ angry _ , and I don’t think either of us want that now do we?”

I shook my head again, watching as he completed his circle and came to a crouch in front of me.  He placed a hand on my knee and my body went cold. 

“So, how about we take another shot at this, Nicky boy?” I could practically see his grin as he leaned his head towards me. “Your name. It’s Nicholis Avender, correct?”

I nodded and he shook his head again, standing so his back was turned to me. Panic overwhelmed me and I could feel tears begin to build behind my eyes. 

“I much prefer when people use their voices when we have these little  _ talks _ . So let’s try again!” He voice raised as he turned to thrust a pocket knife through my hand. “Nick Avender! Is that your name?”

“Yes!” I cried, the unshed tears burning behind my eyelids. I couldn’t look at anything, not at him or the bright red knife sticking out of my hand.

“That’s better, now isn’t it Nick?” Ryan asked, his voice filled with a glee that terrified me completely. 

“Yes,” I croaked, head hanging as I tried not to weep. Ryan didn’t respond. Instead I was met with the harsh sounds of metal as a reply. A struggled against the tape around my extremities for another moment, but sagged when I felt no give.

“Y’know Nicky, I don’t really  _ like  _ hurting you,” Ryan said as he made his way back to me. He walked slowly and shrugged, toying with the shiny pair of pliers he held. “But it’s an honest living.”

Suddenly his deep laugh filled the room and I tensed. “Well, I suppose it’s not really honest, but it does pay the bills.”

His voice suddenly became serious as he looked down at me, “But my boss likes to know things, and well, he is my boss. So you see Nick, my hands are tied here.”

“Pretty sure it’s his hand that are tied, actually.” Ray finally spoke for the first time since entering. I watched as Ryan dropped his head, taking a deep breath before turning to his coworker. 

“Ray, please, can you just let me do my job?” Ryan asked. There was another silence between the two men, until Ryan turned back to me and regained his posture. 

“Okay, let’s continue then, shall we?” He tossed the pliers between his hands and stepped towards me again. “How did you know where our warehouse was? Who tol-”

“I’m just thinking here Rye- and I’m just spitballin’, but why should I let you do your job, when you don’t let me do mine?” Ray interrupted again, never looking up from his game and speaking nonchalantly. 

“For Christ’s sake Ray!” Ryan exclaimed, turning to the man and throwing his hands up. “It was just the one time! And I was saving your ass, in case you forgot.”

“I can handle my own ass!” Ray snapped back, venom in his words. 

“Then what’s the point of having a crew?” Ryan yelled back, stepping towards the younger man.

The kid suddenly shot up, shoving his game into his pocket, “Well, it’s certainly not so they can go get themselves shot for me! That is definitely not what I signed up for when Geoff offered me this stupid job!”

“I was  _ saving  _ you!” Ryan explained, waving his hands at the other man. “You would’ve died, Ray! Died!”

“Yeah, and you almost died!” Ray bit back, “So what’s the point, huh? If one of is going to die, why should it be you? 

Ryan was silent for a moment before replying. His voice was lower, but still angry, “Well, it shouldn’t be you.”

“Why!” Ray yelled, screwing his eyes shut as his patience wore off. “Why? What’s so special about me?”

“Don’t be stupid Ray,” Ryan scoffed, looking away from the shorter man. Ray huffed, crossing his arms and staring at the man.

“Oh, so now I’m stupid?” Ray taunted, “What’s next? Annoying? Mean? Ugly?”

“Ray, that’s not what I meant and you know it,” Ryan sighed, his voice exasperated. His shoulders drooped and he wasn’t looking at Ray. A look of regret flashed in the younger’s eyes, but he continued on. 

“Then what did you mean, Rye?” Ray question, spreading his hands in front of him slightly. “Huh? What was it?”

“Ray,” the older man began to sound desperate. “Please, not now?”

“No. No, you can’t just avoid this anymore!” Ray shook his head, glaring at his partner. “If not now, then when Ryan? Before or after you lock yourself in your room to avoid me?” 

“Ray, please. Don’t do this now,” Ryan repeated, looking back at me briefly. “Not like this. Not in front of…”

“If I don’t do this now, then you never will!” Ray insisted, his eyes softened slightly as he looked at the taller man. “C’mon Rye, please. For me?”

“Ray--” Ryan began shaking his head. Ray rolled his eyes and turned away.

“Of course,” He laughed bitterly, “How could expect anything else. How very Vagabond of you.”

“Fine!” Ryan suddenly exploded, ripping of his mask and throwing it on the ground roughly. Ray turned to him with wide eyes. “We’ll do this now!”

“Ry-” Ray began, his eyes blown in mild panic, his hands up in defense. 

“No! You wanted to do this now, so we’ll do it now! Here!” Ryan gestured around him before storming over to Ray, the pliers he still clutched thrown back to the tray. “Here in this dirty, blood-stained storage unit!”

“Ryan..” Ray said slowly, as if trying to calm the man.

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just do this now!” Ryan insisted, gesturing wildly. “What do you wanna know? Why I took a bullet for you? Why I dragged you off of that roof? Why it should be me to die instead of you? Is that it?”

“...yes.”

“Because you’re special Ray! You’re irreplaceable!” Ryan yelled, looking at Ray earnestly. “You’re so goddamn talented. With more than just that sniper to. You’re so valuable and special. I’m just some muscle. A scary face to match the scary reputation. But you, you’re invaluable. The world is better with you in it. Even if you’re just here to raise a little hell and cause some chaos. At least it’s beautiful chaos.”

“Ryan?” Ray breathed, stepping forward and extending a hand. But Ryan shook his head and backed away.

“And I would never call you annoying or mean or ugly,” Ryan continued, his voice soft. “You’re not any of those things. You’re funny, and clever, and so damned beautiful.”

“Ryan,” Ray began, his voice cautioning. Ryan shook his head again and looked back at Ray. 

“You don’t understand,” Ryan muttered, his voice pleading. Ray took another step forward and placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Then you can make me understand,” Ray responded, his eyes gentle and calm. Ryan took a deep breath and searched the man’s face. His eyes were shining and his face was contorted into a sorrowful frown. 

“I love you Ray.”

“Wha-?”

“I love you so much,” Ryan breathed, raising a hand to Ray’s face. The younger leaned into his touch, but didn’t take his gaze off of him. “I love you so completely, so irrevocably. I can’t help it. You’re everything beautiful in the world, in my world. You’re beautiful, and smart, and talented, and funny, and you never ask me why I do what I do, and you’re not scared off me and you trust me, and sometimes when I can’t stand the voices of the guys, you take me up to Mt. Chilliad and just sit with me, and you always smile at me in the morning, and you always like to watch the sunrise, and you always curl up in a bunch of blankets on the couch and play video games all night, and sometimes you let me into your life and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re like an elegant rose, so beautiful yet still so sharp.”

“Ryan.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan withdrew his hand from his companion’s face and took a step backward. But before he could even put his feet down again, Ray was launching himself at him. The younger man latched onto Ryan, and his words filled the quiet unit.

“You’re such a nerd,” He sniffed, pressing his face into Ryan’s chest as the older man clutched back at him. “Is that why you’ve been so weird lately?  _ That’s  _ stupid Rye. I wish you had told me sooner.”

“Why?”

“I love you to, asshole,” Ray laughed, looking up at Ryan with a wide smile. The older man grinned and bent to leave a kiss on Ray’s forehead.

“Let me just finish this up real quick then,” Ryan nodded back to me and Ray groaned. “I know. It won’t take long. Then we can go home.”

“We better,” Ray smiled. “We have some things to deal with. Don’t you think?”

Ryan smiled back at him adoringly. “Yes. I think we do, indeed.”

“Hurry up, you big loaf,” Ray blushed and pushed Ryan away. Ray rolled his eyes and pulled his DS back out. 

“So,” Ryan began as he stood in front of me again, smiling and armed with the pliers, “how about that warehouse Nick? You won’t mind explaining some things to me real quick so I can jet on home. I have some  _ very  _ important business to take care of with Ray there.”

“You see, I love ‘im. And it would seem he loves me too. So why don’t we just hurry this up so I can spend some quality time with my rose.”

“Amen to that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading this far! Feel free to leave some comment and criticisms. They are welcomed with open arms. Thanks. Until next time <3


End file.
